In the Middle of the Bullpen
by jayjboi
Summary: "I think we would make a great couple too." Jane has realized how stupid she is, trying to ignore the obvious. So she decides to finally do what's apparently expected of her and she doesn't care who sees. Just a little fluffy story on one way I imagine Jane and Maura getting together. Rated M for second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a short little two-shot I came up with. Chapter 2 should be out in a few days. Chapter 1 was written before I got sick and now I'm waiting for the fuzz to clear from inside my head before I try writing again. Rated M for second chapter.**

**Basic Disclaimer: Jane, Maura, Frost, Korsak, Crowe and all the other characters of Rizzoli and Isles do not belong to me. They belong to TNT and Tess Gerritsen. I only own the secret sculptures of them in my closet... I mean, what? What sculptures? *sneaks into closet* It's ok. They don't know I keep you in here, Maura... Very funny, Jane. Yes, I'm sure someone will make a coming out of the closet joke.**

**No, I'm not crazy. Why would you think that? :)**

**I blame the cold meds. I'd stop taking them but they stop the sneezing and are just way too much fun. Don't worry, unlike my NyQuil addled mind, my story does make sense.**

* * *

Maura Isles was finishing up the notes of the autopsy she had just completed. The case was barely on her mind though as she let out a sigh.

"I guess Jane and I are simply destined to remain just friends. I must have misread her signals of friendship as something more," Maura sighed, picking up the folder she had just created before heading towards the elevator to deliver it to the detectives upstairs.

Their friendship seemingly had not faltered too much after Maura told Jane she thought that they would make an excellent couple almost two weeks ago. It was the subtle things that she noticed though that showed that it did impact the brunette detective. She never came down to the morgue alone any more, didn't stay over after dinner at Maura's, and no longer talked about relationships with her. It had become very awkward whenever the two of them were alone and it seemed like they would be stuck like this forever.

Jane too could feel the tension between the two of them rising. It distracted her from work almost as much as it distracted Maura from hers. In fact, that's why she was currently staring at her computer screen as she sat at her desk. It's not that she was disgusted by Maura's confession. In fact, it was the opposite. Jane knew she had feelings for Maura but she wasn't sure she could risk their friendship. Maura was the most consistent person in her life and she could not ruin that with feelings. Jane was only distracted from her thoughts when she was hit in the bed with a paper ball thrown by Frost.

"What the hell, Frost?" she barked, throwing the ball back and hitting him in the face.

"We've been calling your name for three minutes, Jane," Frost explained, putting his hands in the air in surrender. "What is with you? You've been kinda off for nearly two weeks."

"I've just got a lot on my mind. Personal stuff," Jane offered up, knowing that Frost and Korsak knew better than to push for more information when she said that. "What did you want?"

"We were asking if you had gotten the reports from downstairs," Korsak said.

"No, I haven't. Maura said at the crime scene she would bring them up when she was done, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Say, what's up with her and that cop from Vice, something Davies? I thought you would be biting her head off the way she was looking at the doc," Korsak mentioned, trying to bring up a discussion of the doctor subtly.

Anyone with eyes could see that Jane's distracted thoughts had to do with Maura. The two male detectives were pretty sure that Jane felt something for the female medical examiner but they would never ask her outright. They valued their physical manhood too much. But they were determined to get Jane to admit it to them.

"Huh. I hadn't noticed," Jane said, avoiding their eyes, trying to not let them see that it was indeed getting to her.

"Really? You're all over anyone who even looks at her for too long and you're telling me you didn't see the way Davies was undressing Maura with her eyes. I don't believe you," Frost was pushing the limits on how far he could push Jane into confessing but he hoped it would all pay out in the end.

"Ok, so maybe I did notice. And I just don't think it's a big deal. I can't try to be happy for her if someone is interested any her?"

"Maybe, yeah, if Doc wasn't so obviously interested in you," Korsak replied bluntly. He was tired of Jane beating around the bush with the M.E. Those two needed to get together already. Everyone could see they were perfect for each other.

Jane nearly spit out the sip of coffee she had just taken.

"I- uh- I don't know what you're talking about," Jane said unconvincingly.

"Oh, bullshit. Just do something before she gives up on waiting for you. One day, you're going to wake up and she's going to be engaged and asking you to be her maid of honor and you're going to hate yourself then. Especially if it ends up being Davies from Vice. What will you do then?"

"I'm not asking her out. I'm not risking our friendship. She's the best friend I've ever had and I don't want to lose her," Jane answered softly

"Where's the Janie I know that doesn't take shit from anyone and who takes what she wants?" Korsak demanded. "Where's the badass detective that doesn't take no for an answer and walks around like she owns the place? Because all I see is a cowardly, girly wimp who's gonna let some vice cop take her woman."

Jane was stunned. Korsak had never spoken to her like that before. But he was right. She was suddenly so afraid of messing up that she wasn't willing to take a chance anymore. She was Jane Rizzoli. She made her name at BPD by taking risks and she wasn't going to stop this early in her life.

"You know what, old man? You're right."

"Wait, that actually worked? I thought for sure you would rip me and Junior a new one," Korsak was shocked that his blunt honesty worked. He was positive that he and Frost would have to keep nagging her to get her to act.

"Normally, I would and if it happens again, I probably will but you're right this time. I shouldn't be afraid of being with Maura. I mean if we can get over the fact that I almost killed her biological father, we could get over a relationship that doesn't work out."

Just then, they heard the elevator ding and heard the tell-tale clicking of Maura's heels on the linoleum floor. Jane would have to do this now before she chickened out. She had no idea what she would say but she stood up as the beautiful blonde rounded the corner and came into their line of view through the glass windows. When Maura came through the doors, Jane moved forward to stand in front of her.

"Hi, Jane. I was just bringing up the reports from the autopsy. It was of natural causes, no foul play involved."

Jane didn't say anything, just nodded. Wrapped up in her thoughts, Jane tried to imagine her life without the gorgeous woman in front of her. She didn't like the image that came to mind. Finally realizing that she was staring and that Maura was looking at her worriedly, Jane took a deep breath.

"Um, Maura, I-" She stopped herself. There was no way she could accurately phrase what she needed Maura to know. Maura's eyebrows further creased in confusion and worry.

Jane figured she would do what she does for any other situation she encounters unprepared. Act first and talk later. She took the two steps necessary to close the distance between them as she took Maura's face in her arms and kissed her. In the middle of the bullpen. With everyone watching. Not that Jane even noticed. She barely registered the sound of papers hitting the floor.

Maura gasped and dropped the folder she was holding when she suddenly felt the pressure of another pair of soft lips pressed against her own. For a moment, all she could do was stand there in shock. It was when the hands gripping her face moved to her hips that she finally relaxed into the kiss she had been waiting for and wrapped her arms around the lanky detective's neck. Smiling into the kiss, she responded enthusiastically. She gasped when they broke apart for air and looked at Jane with stunned but hopeful eyes.

"I think we would make a great couple too," Jane broke the silence, suddenly nervous again but forcing herself to not run.

"Really?" Maura asked with a small, eager voice.

"Yeah. Really. I wanna take you out to dinner tonight. Is that alright?"

"Yes. Yes, of course. Definitely, Jane."

"Perfect, I'll pick you up at 7:00."

"Ok, sure, um. I'm just gonna go back down to the morgue and, um, work."

Jane smiled before bending down for a shirt peck on the lips in response, secretly proud that she had made the usually composed medical examiner to stutter while speaking and to giggle and grin like a schoolgirl. She continued to stare at the retreating form of her best friend until she disappeared behind the closing elevator doors, still grinning like a fool. Turning back around to sit at her desk, Jane never made eye contact with the other two detectives who were sitting, slack jawed at the scene that just unfurled before them. Frost was the first to speak.

"Well, I would have just asked her out for a drink but I guess that works too."

Before anyone could say anything else, Detective Crowe and three other detectives walked over and handed the dark skinned man several bills of money before handing Korsak a lesser amount of money.

"Here. Whatever. Didn't know Rizzoli even had it in her," Crowe grumbled, turning around and walking away.

"You bet on me asking Maura out?" Jane demanded. "You know I expect 25% of that right?"

"We already figured that into our bets. Don't worry."


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I am, what you call, an asshole. I'm sorry. I meant to get this chapter in a LOT sooner than I did. That being said, I got a booty call from life. It wants to keep fucking me. After getting over that cold, I had to do a bunch of unrelated medical tests and fun stuff like that. Then, I moved out for the first time. So half of this story was sitting on the hard drive while I was getting stuff done and while we didn't have Internet for the first month staying here, I finished the story and forgot about it again. Well, I obviously now have Internet again, I've checked for mistakes in this chapter, and I'm now posting it. I may not have gotten all the errors out, but it's as error free as I can get it. I don't have a beta and I can't really trust people I don't know well to read my stuff before I post it but few of my friends read fanfictions and the ones that do, don't read Rizzles. Or any of my other fanfiction loves. As an apology for taking so long, I'm going to post another piece of mine that I wrote very soon. But yeah, here it is. The second chapter of In the Middle of the Bullpen.**

* * *

Slowly pulling up to Maura's house, Jane looked over at the beautiful blonde sitting next to her. Maura turned her head to look back at her and smiled at the brunette stunner that had captured her heart.

"I had a great time tonight, Jane. I didn't know you had connections in restaurants that nice."

Indeed, Jane had taken Maura to a restaurant that she would never have been able to afford if she hadn't saved the owner's daughter from being the next victim of a serial killer targeting the children of high end restaurant owners in Boston. Both women looked the part. Maura had worn a dress that Jane had never seen before and for good reason. The red silk cloth clung tightly to Maura's figure, not needing any straps to hold it up, and had a slit up the side despite the dress coming only to Maura's mid-thigh. Making her legs look even more amazing than usual were a pair of silver heels that had a winding strap that went up to just above her ankle. For her part, Jane had picked the only tailored suit she had, a dark blue piece she had had made especially for occasions like this at Maura's insistence three years ago, and a shiny, silver silk button up shirt with dark blue edging around the hems. On her feet were her only nice pair of shoes, a pair of Italian leather boots that Maura had bought her for her 35th birthday and probably cost more than 2 of Jane's monthly cop pay.

"One of the perks of the job I guess," Jane replied nervously. Dinner had gone great especially since the owner insisted this time was on the house. Maura had clearly been impressed by Jane's choice and had laughed the entire date. Jane was in no way regretting asking Maura out but she was unsure of how the night would end. As much bravado as she had sitting at a table among other people or in the middle of the bullpen with her team at her back, alone with Maura, she had to admit her lack of experience in the female-female relationship department and hoped she would be enough for Maura when it came time for her to prove her worth between the sheets.

"I really did have a great time, Jane," Maura tried to comfort the detective, having known her well enough to know when she was nervous. "Would you like to come in for some coffee?"

"Never thought I would be on this side of that question," Jane chuckled, butterflies moving faster in her stomach. She was reminded of how glad she was for her guts of steel, otherwise she would be emptying the contents of her stomach like Frost at a crime scene. "Coffee from your espresso machine from the future? As long as I don't have to operate it. You remember last time."

"Those burns were not that bad, Jane," Maura huffed dramatically, slapping Jane lightly on her arm. She had come to know Jane's mannerisms enough to know that the woman was just joking so she decided to play along.

"My hands looked like lobster claws!" Jane teasingly cried out in protest, before both women broke out in laughter. There was a comfortable silence where the two women just stared at each other before Maura looked away blushing and broke the silence.

"If we're going to have coffee, we should probably go inside."

"Oh. Yeah. Of course," Jane's nerves had suddenly returned full force as she climbed out of her car.

An awkward silence settled around the two women as they walked up Maura's driveway and passed through the doorway. The silence remained there until after Maura had fed Bass and handed Jane her coffee. They settled around the island, sipping their coffee and glancing shyly at each other from behind their mugs, blushing when they were caught.

"Why don't we sit down?" Maura finally suggested.

"Yeah, ok."

Despite having moved, the awkward silence still hung over them. Determined to break it, Jane glanced around looking for something to talk about. She finally settled on a magazine focusing on neuroscience, with a title about criminals and their mindset and brainwaves and junk. Jane was barely looking at the title and was just searching for something to discuss.

"What's that article about? Explain it to me," Jane asked.

Maura jumped at the chance to break the silence and began explaining the contents of the magazine animatedly. Jane was barely paying attention, catching snippets here and there about this chemical and that passage and such and such behavior. All she could focus on was the doctor and the way her lips moved saying the big words that Jane didn't understand at all. Jane suddenly had an appreciation for science and those words because she absolutely loved the way Maura looked saying them. She snapped back to attention when she noticed the blonde had stopped speaking.

"Wow," Jane commented. "Fascinating. I have a new appreciation for science now."

"Really?" Maura was stunned. She thought for sure she was messing this up by rambling and that Jane would make a sarcastic comment about her Googlemouth.

"Yeah, I love the way those big words look coming from your lips," Jane said before she could stop herself. Her eyes grew wide and she shut her mouth, silently cursing her own stupidity. Maura looked down and blushed, not expecting the genuine compliment but ecstatic that it was given nonetheless. After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, Maura stood up, picking up Jane's empty coffee mug from the table in front of them, moving towards the kitchen.

"Let me just put these away," she muttered softly, needing an excuse to move somewhere private so she could do a little happy dance.

Returning to the living room after putting the cups in the sink, Maura was so distracted with her thoughts that she didn't even notice Bass on the ground by the couch, tripping over his shell and falling right onto Jane.

"Oof," Jane exhaled having her breath taking away by the M.E. and not in the good way. It was in the even better way. The blonde doctor's face was suddenly inches from her own and her body was pressed up against hers.

"Jane, oh I'm sorry. I didn't see Bass on the ground," Maura excused herself quickly, moving to stand but finding that she was suddenly trapped by two strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"It's ok, Maur. Really I'm fine. If I didn't know better, I'd think Bass did it on purpose. But you might hurt me more by standing up, maybe you should stay down here."

"And what exactly did you have in mind for us to do down here?" Maura answered, flirting with the lanky detective, praying this was going where she hoped it was.

"Oh, I have a few ideas," Jane mumbled, before leaning up to press her lips against Maura's, immediately relaxing into the kiss as the blonde reacted instantly, moving her lips against the taller woman's. Moving her hands to grip Maura's hips, Jane hummed softly before flipping them over and bracing herself over Maura's body on the couch. Breaking their kiss with a gasp, Maura moved her arms around Jane's neck.

"I thought you said you might get hurt if you move," she said with a small smirk.

"No, I said I might get hurt if you move off of me, not if I move over you," Jane replied with her own grin, leaning back down to Maura's lips. The blonde let out a soft moan, opening her mouth enough for Jane to sneak her tongue into the softness. It was as if, after getting a taste of the blonde, she was suddenly addicted wanting to taste her again and again. The shorter woman tasted of coffee and chocolate and like something else entirely that was unique to her. That was Jane's favorite part.

Breaking away from her lips, Jane trailed her lips down the slim neck in front of her, giving little licks and nips as she descended. She moaned at the feeling of Maura's hands moving down to her stomach and tugging the hem of her shirt from her pants. Despite the pleasing sensations coursing through her, Jane broke away, both women breathless and flushed with arousal.

"Maur," Jane began softly. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

Maura smiled at her honesty and moved her hands to stroke Jane's face lightly.

"I'm ok with that. As long as you're ok with the fact that I don't know what I'm doing either."

"I'm ok with that," Jane chuckled, giving the petite woman a soft peck.

"Then off with the jacket and shirt. You have too many clothes on."

Jane laughed heartily and peeled the jacket from her arms, draping it messily over the coffee table. As soon as the fabric hit the glass tabletop, Maura's hands were already unbuttoning her shirt. Jane grinned at the woman's eagerness and helped her with the buttons. When the shirt was off and tossed on top of the jacket, Maura let her eyes roam the tanned expanse of skin she had been presented with before closing her eyes as Jane leaned back down to kiss her. Twisting her fingers between dark stands of hair, she kissed the detective as passionately as she was being kissed. There was suddenly a hand on her thigh lifting her dress higher and she groaned at the warm hands on her heated skin.

"Bedroom," she whispered, barely separating their lips. Her legs were suddenly being moved to wrap around Jane's waist and she tensed the muscles, getting a grip on the woman. She gasped, both at the hands moving to cup her ass and at being suddenly lifted into the air. She grinned at her best friend turned lover.

"Very impressive, Detective."

"Thank you, Doctor," Jane smirked back before resuming their kissing.

For her part, Maura was having a hard time not touching Jane. Moving her arms from around Jane's neck and forcing Jane to move one hand to Maura's back to support her, Maura fumbled with Jane's belt buckle and pant buttons. They were halfway to the bedroom when Jane couldn't resist any longer and pressed her against the hallway wall, using her weight to keep the blonde beauty up and letting her hands roams across the fabric between her and the flesh she so badly wanted to feel. Brushing her hands across the underside of Maura's satin covered breasts, she was intensely pleased at the slight, instinctive thrust of Maura's hips against her own and returned to her ass to support her weight again as she moved them to the bedroom. Finally making it through the doorway, Jane set Maura on the bed and stood above her.

"Dress. Off," she ordered, toeing off her boots and socks.

Sitting up, Maura pulled her dress over her head and Jane took it, hanging it up quickly. Maura smiled brightly, happy that Jane had taken her love for clothes into consideration and had not just tossed the dress aside like she just did with her pants. Crawling onto the bed with Maura, Jane was suddenly anxious again.

"Are we moving too fast, Maur?" Jane asked uncertainly. "I don't want to push this too far too soon."

"Jane, we are so close that we have practically been dating for five years. Neither of us have seen anyone else in over a year. If anything, we're moving too slow and this is long overdue."

"I just- Are you sure we're ready for this?"

"I'm ready if you are. We can wait as long as you want though."

"I don't want to wait," Jane confessed quietly.

"Then shut up and kiss me."

Jane laughed at Maura's bluntness and leaned over to kiss this beautiful person next to her. Brushing the backs of her fingers over the smooth skin below her, Jane let her hands wander down Maura's body, trying to memorize every dip and curve, every inch of smooth silken flesh that she had been taunted with every time the blonde woman slept over and wore those tiny tank tops that showed just a sliver of skin. She groaned into Maura's mouth as the doctor brushed over every muscle, seeming to pause for a second on each one.

"Quit naming all the muscles," Jane mumbled against Maura's lips before breaking away for air.

Maura blushed and giggled.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I could hear the wheels turning," Jane joked.

"I don't understand. There aren't any mechanical wheels-" Maura was interrupted by the detective kissing her.

"It's just an expression. I'll explain it later."

Maura just nodded, suddenly speechless as Jane sucked gently on her neck, immediately finding her pulse point and turning her brain to mush. She blindly threaded her fingers through Jane's hair and didn't even realize her bra had been removed until she felt a warm pair of lips and soft tongue wrap themselves around her left nipple. Or at least she thought it was her left nipple. She wasn't too sure of anything really except that she didn't want Jane to stop whatever she was doing. When she was suddenly bombarded by the sensation of teeth lightly scraping the soft bud, her hips pressed up against the warm body above her and she discovered that her underwear had vanished too along with Jane's underclothes. Groaning at the sensation of heated flesh upon heated flesh, Maura moved her hands around the brunette's torso and up her rib cage to her breasts.

"Fuck, Maur," Jane groaned against Maura's chest. Moving further down the yoga-toned body and breaking the blonde's hold on her breasts, Jane nestled her way between the woman's thighs and looked up. When she realized that Jane had stopped moving, Maura looked down at her and nearly came at the sight of Jane between her legs.

"Jane," Maura whined. "Stop teasing. I need you."

"Tell me what you want Maura," Jane husked, her voice practically dripping with untold promises and pleasure. She gently kissed Maura's thighs, prolonging her torture, while her fingers brushed against the juncture between her inner thighs and her mound.

"God, Jane. Please."

"Just tell me what you want, baby."

Looking down at the woman with dark eyes, she whispered the words that they both wanted to hear.

"Jane, please. Fuck me."

Within half a second of her finishing her sentence, Jane ran her tongue along Maura's lips, the doctor throwing her head back with a scream of joy, her back arching impossibly high and her fingers tangling themselves in the mess of curls on the taller woman's head, keeping her grounded when she felt like she might float away.

Quickly finding her clit, Jane sucked the bundle of nerves into her mouth and let one finger gently probe Maura's entrance, before pushing in to the first knuckle. When Maura's hips bolted up at the intrusion, Jane smirked and pushed in another finger. Lapping at the swollen organ, Jane withdrew her fingers slowly, almost completely, before pushing them back in just as slowly.

Maura's head was reeling at the slow, deliberate movements inside of her, needing more.

"Fuck, faster. More, please," Maura cried, overwhelmed with sensations.

Jane obliged, adding another finger and moving the three digits quickly through the abundant moisture. She could feel the walls around her fingers clenching sporadically and knew the blonde above her was getting close. Letting go of her clit, Jane moved back up Maura's body, letting her palm take the place of her lips. Feeling how unexpectedly close Maura was, she leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Maura, I wanna see you come," she rasped into the blonde's ear. "I want you to come for me."

Nails dug into Jane's back as she brought Maura closer to the edge with her words. Spurred on by the pain, she attached herself to Maura's neck, sucking and nibbling there, before another stab of pain, which had become oddly pleasurable, was felt in her back. Time seemed to freeze as a chain reaction took place. Biting down on Maura's pulse point, Jane felt Maura seize up and clench tightly around her fingers. Maura's head shot back in ecstasy and Jane watched in awe as Maura arched up underneath her, listened as Maura gasped, trying to catch her breath as her mouth stayed open in a silent scream, felt as the muscles around her fingers seemed to spasm in waves.

Everything began moving again as Maura sank back down to the bed, hands now resting lightly on Jane's back. Eyes closed and chest moving rapidly as she struggled to calm her racing heart, all Maura could do was continue to hold on to Jane for dear life. Finally opening her eyes, Maura was greeted with the sight of Jane looking down at her in complete awe and with so much love in her gaze that Maura was speechless. After several minutes of silence, Maura had her energy back and pushed Jane so that the petite woman could roll on top of her. Moving down slightly, Maura was confused when Jane brought her back up to her face.

"Maura," Jane whispered. "You were- God, you look so- Maura, I love you."

For her part, Maura was stunned at the admission. She knew Jane loved her but she never thought that she would be ready to openly admit it so soon. Her face broke out in a grin as tears welled in her eyes. Nodding slowly at first but growing emphatic, she responded quickly.

"I love you, too. So much, Jane. So much."

Jane broke out in her own smile as she pulled her beloved down to kiss her. Maura pulled away to speak, her next words said without a seductive tone, only with love and admiration.

"I want to show you how much."

Nodding, Jane watched as Maura descended much in the same way she had early in the night.

"I'm already close. Watching you just- I don't know how long I can last."

Maura didn't say anything, just flashed her a bright smile, reserved only for her, before focusing on the task at hand. Stopping at the dark curls, Maura used her thumbs to spread Jane's womanhood and expose her. Leaning down, she gently drew Jane's clit into her mouth, smirking slightly at the way her hips bucked up before she looked down at this woman who had stolen her heart. Using one of her thumbs to continue stimulating the bundle of nerves, Maura entered her with her tongue. Lapping gently at what was presented to her, Maura brought Jane closer to her peak.

"Maura, faster. Please. God, you're amazing. I'm almost there, baby. Please."

Following Jane's wishes, she sped up the movement of her tongue and pressed down on her clit a little harder. Jane began crying out softly as she neared her orgasm. Maura trailed her tongue out of Jane's core briefly to circle her clit and suck on it for a moment or two before returning to her previous position. Sensing Jane needed only a small push to take her over the edge, Maura whispered to her lover "I love you" once more. It proved to be what Jane needed as she cried out Maura's name, tumbling over the edge into overwhelming bliss.

When she finally returned to a semi-normal state, Jane realized that Maura had moved next to her and was snuggled into her side. Draping her arm over Maura's shoulders, she turned her head to kiss the blonde's forehead.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" Jane asked.

"Yes," Maura replied innocently. "But I still love hearing it." Jane grinned at how humbly Maura was saying it.

"You're amazing. How did it take so long for us to get here?"

"Mutual fear. We were both too afraid."

"Well, I'm not now. And I'll kiss you everyday in the middle of the bullpen if I have to to prove it."

Maura laughed happily and tightened her grip around the detective's waist.

"I don't think that will be necessary. I don't think we should give the other detectives too much of a show."

"Yeah, you're right," Jane chuckled. After a moment of silence, she continued. "There's never anybody in the morgue..."

Maura lifted her head from Jane's shoulder to smile widely at her.

"You can kiss me wherever you like. I just don't think you want the boys seeing the mushy side of Jane Rizzoli. You might lose your 'street cred'."

Jane couldn't help but laugh heartily at the slang term coming from Maura's lips. Leaning over to kiss her, Jane replied,

"Doesn't matter. I can still kick their asses."

As the two laughed, they moved closer together and began to doze off, waking up only three times during the night to continue their previous activities.


End file.
